User talk:Chrismh
Welcome At first, I would like to welcome you on my Wiki, and thank you for joinig her. Yes, I know this Wiki is in a bad shape, and there are few reasons for it. At first, I am not born english, so I sometime write a bit confusing. Second, I really don't have that much time on me last few weeks, as my time is overwhelmed with writing fan-fic stories. And third, I lack informations. No, I know Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog really good, but there are still few things that I am missing. Kor, when many things I would like to write, wouldn't be understable in english and I don't like writing half pages, with ten words. And now to your request. You are really kind, that you ask, if you could contribute, and I respect that. Of course, you have my permission, this is a free Wiki after all. But before you edit something, READ THE RULES FIRST! (Most notably the third.) I don't any proof about your work, as I can see it from you, that you are responsible contributor. And if you thinked about creating a new Wiki, but with same content, forget it. As it will be taken as a duplication and will be deleted. If you have any more questions, fell free to ask, I will be happy to reply. All the honor, the Wiki's founder... Drunk Panda 18:46, January 5, 2012 (UTC) ________________________________________________________________________________________________ You are lucky, that I took a last look on Wiki before I went to sleep. :) I am really glad, that someone with such a enthusiasm for a cause found this Wiki. Also, I wnat to thank you for being such an undestanding. (I hope you get, what I meant :) If you could just strool trought all the pages and fix them, or add there something, it shlould be enough. If I come up with time tommorow, I will write what is needed here. I think we are a bit similiar, I am also used to ask, before doing anything. (Because, I will mostly screw something, if I didn't :) I am sorry I didn't write more and there will be probably many flaws in this, but I really need to take some sleep ASAP :) So, see you and your work tomorow... All the honor, the Wiki's founder... Drunk Panda 20:26, January 5, 2012 (UTC) ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Hi Chris, I just arrived and I have to say: "Wow, I am really impressed, with what have you done." I am just not sure, if adding so many pictures to gallery is good idea, but, we will see how it will turn out. If you could, please, take a look at Location section and those two pages, it would help a lot. Anyway, if you still want to help you could create a new pages with characters and locations. My deepest apologies, that I can't help you much with this, but I really lack time, sorry. All the honor, the Wiki's founder... Drunk Panda 14:51, January 6, 2012 (UTC) ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Hi Chris, sorry about my late reply, but I couldn't get to PC sooner. I know pages should have many images, but this is too much on me :D After all, peoples can easily strool trought here. I already had Episodes list idea in my head for some time, but I never enoght time to do something about it. And now, you just outrunned me :) Good work. I will not unlock front page, but I will simply make you an Administrator, so you could tamper with it :) I think, it will be better for both of us. (As soon, as I find a way how to do it. Any suggestions? :) Post Scriptum- Don't you know about some other way how we could comunicate? As I find this bit uncomforting :) All the honor, the Wiki's founder... Drunk Panda 17:04, January 7, 2012 (UTC) ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Hi Chris, I have nothing against posting so many pictures to pages. If you think it is the best,then fine :) I read something and it seems, that you have to send me request for adminship. Anyway, keep up the good work. All the honor, the Wiki's founder... Drunk Panda 16:38, January 8, 2012 (UTC) ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Hey, did I done something or said something that made you upset? If yes, my deepest apologies for it and tell me what I done, so I could expiate it. :( And if you meant that communication thing, then we can use Skype, if don't mind. Mine is nasersi727, but it will take me some time though, as I didn't used it in more than half and year and I don't remember pasword anymore. Drunk Panda 17:11, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Welcome back Hi Chris, I am glad, to have you back :) I actually wondered what happened with you, and if I didn't said something, that made you upset. But, it seems that only machinery ploted against you :) As you can see, nothing changed here, only that American sobjaky are trying to destroy the internet. Anyway, I am looking forward your edits :) All the honor, the Wiki's founder... Drunk Panda 17:28, January 25, 2012 (UTC) ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Sorry about that, but I looked into vocabulary, and serial is label, like sitcom or soap opera. And series are a course of episodes. And yes, you are right, this is how we say it :) However, if you think that series are right, so be it, I will keep it like that. As I said, I can't speak fully enghlish yet :) And for your second question, my apologies, but I don't understand, what you meant. Could you, please, expand it? :) Drunk Panda 16:28, January 29, 2012 (UTC) ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Yeah, all right. I will try to keep that in mind for future :) If you want to do, anything you would like to, then do it. You have my support in it :) I deleted that picture you asked for :) Drunk Panda 14:28, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Welcome to upper section Hi Chris, I just, thanks to kind Wiki staff, granted you an Administrator rights, for your long-term and honorable services to our Wiki. You have been given powers, so use them wisely and don't misuse them. If you have ideas on some large changes on Wiki, you should better discuss them with me first, thought. All the honor, the Wiki's founder... Drunk Panda 20:00, January 30, 2012 (UTC) ________________________________________________________________________________________________ It's okay, Chris. When I was making that page, I was saying for myself. "Boy, I hope that girl isn't making her too..." :D By the way, I plan to start creating pages with houses and such, once my holiday start on Friday. Drunk Panda 19:00, February 1, 2012 (UTC) ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Hi Chris, I noticed it first time you added it there, but it was eating my mind ever since and I have to ask now. What should be written to Updates section on Main Page? I mean, what kind of updates? I don't want to make you upset or dishonor your work, but I am just not sure what to write there :) Drunk Panda 08:15, February 9, 2012 (UTC) ________________________________________________________________________________________________ I was being ironic, Chris. Sorry, if I made you upset, I never intended to do it and would never do it for anything :( But, I would like to ask you something. Could you, please, be so kind and contact a Gaumont-Alphanim studios on Wiki behalf? I already tried it two times, but it's already over a month and still no reply. So, maybe you will be more lucky :) Your friend, Drunk Panda 11:49, February 18, 2012 (UTC) ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Yeah, I remember and I think it's good idea, to make more of those pages. Just keep at least three very good pictures at character page and somehow highlight link to that gallery, like Bold, Italic and maybe even big heading, so everyone would notice it :) Sure, I don't have that much time for Wiki on myself in past week, so I would be more then glad if you could play with it :) Can't wait to see the result, Chris :) _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Hi Chris, I remembered that badge thins yesterday and wondered, if I should ask you how's it going, but ten it went out of my head :D Ouuu, you are so lucky with that kitten :3 Yes, I know he had done probably more bad, then good, but I somehow don't have heart to yell at him. I will have to think about something, what to tell him... Drunk Panda 08:09, May 8, 2012 (UTC) ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Fine, I will try to do something... _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Yup, I just looked at it and look's great! Thank you, Chris. I would only play a bit with "Wiki Love track" section, some of those sayings seems a bit too easy to aquire, if you get what I mean :D Drunk Panda 06:22, May 12, 2012 (UTC) _______________________________________________________________________________________________ That's... not what I meant, but nevermind... Drunk Panda 18:12, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Hmm... how to explain it. Let's say, I would move that "Wiki love track" part a bit higher. I would give name of a badge a "Newcomer", or something like this, for contributiong for five days. "Alfred's number 1 fan <3" seems a bit too easy for me to aquire and such... I hope you get what I mean, now... Drunk Panda 17:24, May 14, 2012 (UTC) ______________________________________________________________________________________________ It's okay. I know how does it feel, when someone hurts you... Drunk Panda 18:11, May 15, 2012 (UTC) _______________________________________________________________________________________________ It's certainly good idea, Chris, we could switch background time by time. I will try to change him at Saturday and if you would ever feel to change it yourself, feel free to do it. :) All the honor, the Wiki's founder,Drunk Panda 18:15, June 21, 2012 (UTC) ______________________________________________________________________________________________ I don't know, Chris, can we believe Lilly isn't voiceb by Stephanie Beard, but by Gracie Orr? Drunk Panda (talk) 17:14, July 22, 2012 (UTC) ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Just look at last contributions at Wiki activity and at Lilly Hedgehog page. I am surprised you didn't noticed. :D Drunk Panda (talk) 20:04, July 22, 2012 (UTC) ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Hi, glad you are back, Chris. I will change the background in a while, don't worry. Drunk Panda (talk) 11:00, August 18, 2012 (UTC) EDIT: Hmm... It seems that Theme designer doesn't want to work, for some reason. Anytime I upload a new picture and click "Save, I am done", the background remains same. I will try it later and if it will remain, I will contact Wiki helpdesk. Drunk Panda (talk) 11:11, August 18, 2012 (UTC) ______________________________________________________________________________________________ I think we can remove only videos from episodes, otherwise everything regarding episodes can stay there. Drunk Panda (talk) 07:55, September 1, 2012 (UTC) _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Sure, you can do that, if you won't mind the work, Chris. :3 Drunk Panda (talk) 18:10, September 6, 2012 (UTC) ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Hi, Chris. :3 I am feeling fine, just have a lot of work for school, so my activity on Wiki consist from single Edit per day, to receive achievments. I hope you are doing good. My enthusiasm for Alfred Hedgehog also lowered, although I still love it very much. I am not very sure what you could help with, here, my head is full of something else at the moment, sorry... :( Yes, I will get to it once I will have a time. Drunk Panda (talk) 07:50, August 17, 2013 (UTC) For some reason it says I am unblocked from lalaloopsyland wiki but I still can't comment and stuff like that. Could you maybe check my profile and see if there is something wrong or have to wait. Because it won't let me see if there was anything wrong. ____________________________________________________________________________________ Hi, I am glad to see you back. The favicon is looking good, I only think it would look better with transparent background, instead of blue. I am not quite sure about this. If you have a bar at the bottom of screen with "Following, My Tools, Customize, Admin" options, you should be able to change the background. Drunk Panda (talk) 17:54, December 20, 2013 (UTC) _____________________________________________________________________________________ You need to make the background white and then save picture in a format, of which I cannot remember now. All right, I wish you luck. Drunk Panda (talk) 19:28, December 21, 2013 (UTC) ___________________________________________________________________________________ Hi, I do not believe we have set any rule prohibing users from posting pictures not related to the Wiki's subject on their profile pages. As long as every picture is correctly listed, I am all right with it. And I know which one inapropriate piece you are talking about. You can delete him, but you have to let Kimberley about it, first. Drunk Panda (talk) 20:04, December 23, 2013 (UTC) ____________________________________________________________________________________ Oh, in that case, I am fine with deleting those pictures, not used on her profile page. I must have understood you, wrong. Drunk Panda (talk) 12:41, December 25, 2013 (UTC) ___________________________________________________________________________________ The change is instant, but I still see the old one as well, so you will probably have to try again. Drunk Panda (talk) 16:32, May 29, 2014 (UTC) ____________________________________________________________________________________ I have noticed background have finaly changed. Do you still want me to switch it with the other picture? Drunk Panda (talk) 17:04, May 30, 2014 (UTC) _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Hi, I am sure we have a fitting pictures, such as from episodes "The Mysterious Visitor", "The Boo Radley's house", "The Ghastly ghost beetles" or "The Glowing eyes", but none of them have a needed resolution to be used as a background. Drunk Panda (talk) 17:56, October 4, 2015 (UTC) ___________________________________________________________________________________ Hello, I apologize for my late reply, but I was away past two weeks and don't check up on Wiki that often, anymore. I am more than happy to see your enthusiasm for returning to Wiki contributing and definitely appreciate your actions, I am genuinely glad to see someone taking care of this little project. I don't mind switching to new Talk page format and will perform the change once I get a bit of free time to look into it. Drunk Panda (talk) 11:57, June 9, 2019 (UTC)